


溺水鱼

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 我才开张，今晚。你是第一个[Shinyax将，架空，站街]
Relationships: Shinya/Shou
Kudos: 3





	溺水鱼

注意到是因为他穿白。

不是那种无袖，或者小了两个码啥都看得见的背心。正儿八经的白T套夹克，下面牛仔裤也是直筒。

多瞄一眼他就露着牙笑，眼睛弯弯。不飞吻也不喊帅哥，挺大方地过来。心夜还是忍不住皱眉，把捂到鼻子的围巾拉高。他上下打量，不知看出了啥，手插兜里，笑容还是那么糖精。

“我才开张，今晚。你是第一个。”

很会来事儿了。

心夜让车窗滑上。自动锁打开的声音本来就小，周围又那么吵，他能迅速钻进来，是挺有把握会挑他。

两人一前一后进电梯。他不挨着心夜，站对面那个角。不怎么见太阳的肤色，眼圈打过遮瑕，典型黑白颠倒式憔悴。但五官摆在那，个子也够。发现心夜看他他看回去，空白友好的脸。

“去洗澡。”

他说你确定？上车就开始算钱的。

“去洗。”

对方算厚道，没到十分钟就穿着酒店浴袍晃出来。头发润了塌塌的。皮肤蒸出点血色总算不像个鬼。他看看坐沙发上的心夜，再看看心夜面前地上摆的枕头抽纸，爽快地找个不折腾自己的姿势跪下。

心夜不说话。他等了等，抿一下嘴准备往前爬。心夜摇头。

他维持笑容解开腰带，右手比划个谁都懂的动作。心夜盯着他脖子上几颗小痣，没听见他说啥。他重复一次。“可以射吗？”

无所谓的样子，重心挪脚后跟上，等顾客发话。

心夜犹豫一下，点头。

一看就洁癖加强迫症。将想；头发染那么浅还笔直，眉毛修得过头，扣子扣到下巴底下。进房间先把大衣挂好摆正。

肯定难伺候。

他揣摩着沙发里的人的表情。男人嘛，没那么啰嗦，撸几下就能直奔主题。可谁没事花钱看三分钟手腕运动？

有点生疏地摸身上温热起来，一阵一阵冒鸡皮疙瘩的地方：耳后，锁骨，左胸和肋之间的凹，肚脐，膝盖往上点的嫩肉…客人很少会去管他爽到没有，口活和屁股够劲儿就行。拧了拧乳头让它们耸起来，舔湿了指头捏，画圈。他其实不太敏感，那儿，但不止一个人怂恿他打环，说肯定好看，还经常被不知轻重乱揪乱咬，搞得胸口全牙印。

再是演戏，还是毛毛地出层汗，口干舌燥。没擦干的水从腋下滑到大腿沟，痒。他来回拨弄小腹下粗糙的毛发，肚子上的筋一跳，腿间精神起来。将眯眼盯着唯一的观众，伸手握住了，腿分开些，扭腰晃着屁股往上顶。他知道哪个姿势好看，就算没硬都能让压身上的人喘着粗气骂他骚，完了提裤子多给点钱。

将啊一声又忍住。有的喜欢听他叫，叫惨一点，带哭腔那种。这人应该不好这口，从开始就一直注意自己脸多过别的地方。

顾客是上帝呗。他刻意咬一下下唇，张嘴吸气，舌尖抵着虎牙打卷磨蹭。手指含进去，吮，慢慢抽动，拔出来的时候湿乎乎啵地一声儿。然后往下探，他没啥胸肌但腹肌有料，弓起背都没赘肉，尤其带点汗。摸两把手心就发黏，热热的。托着球，想象有张嘴在下面，吞咽，温柔热情地包裹住，舌头，舌头——

倒抽口气，背一抖快歪倒。将费劲睁开不知啥时候闭上的眼睛，看对方有反应没。

他挪到了沙发边缘，腿岔开。玻璃珠一样的眼睛在自己嘴，肚子，手之间来回跳，颤动的眼皮发红。

将差点开口：你真不？你…摸摸我，摸摸我，我快——

中指向后，找那条窄窄的缝里面，又热又紧的眼儿。撸着前面的手停下，不然真立刻缴械。他来回揉，嘶嘶吸气，屁股到腰一带过电一样，麻麻的，在里头乱拱。没一会入口就松软了，迫不及待了，使点劲指头就给吸进去似的。

“在想什么？”

将喘了几秒，迷糊眨眼。对方拇指快碰到自己睫毛。呼出去的气能感觉扑到他手上又波折回来。

“想你…”脑子里条件反射都是喊惯了的话：操我，捅烂我，进来。这个客人肯定不爱听。他艰难地张嘴闭嘴，说不出，也管不住自己两只手，越动越急。他只能，也只敢飞快地偏头啄一下那有点凉的手指。怕会不会被扇耳光被踢开，被嫌脏。

“是吗？”有点好奇，温和的口气。掌心轻贴上将的脸，停留住。

是。

不是。

耳朵嗡嗡响。

单纯被另一个人触碰，不是按着绑着，不是给当作长了腿的洞。

他睁着眼睛沉下去。

心夜看他利索地拿纸巾擦去痕迹，披上浴袍微笑，小声问能洗澡吗？时间不算价钱里面。

心夜点头。

浴室里水一直响，响了很久。

像下雨。


End file.
